Just Indescribable
by tissue729
Summary: Katniss has just moved to the city of Panem along with her mother and Prim. She will find good friends and jealous enemies and...a best friend who has resurfaced from her past. Join Katniss as she enters her strange out-of-the-ordinary high school! Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games characters! (Multiple Pairings besides Catoniss) AU
1. New Girl

**AN:This is my first fanfic! Thanks to soccerstar4242 for helping me with the idea which I then elaborated on. I hope you enjoy this fanfic and if you don't like it, please don't read! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1. NEW GIRL**

_Katniss POV_

Today was the first day of my junior year at Panem High though it was the beginning of spring. Spring reminded me of dandelions, hope, and my best friend that I saw no longer. He moved away a couple years ago to another town without any notice and I had to contact to him since. I knew absolutely no one at this school since my mother decided that the hospital in this town of Panem was better than the one from our old town. Mother just had to move during the middle of the school year which is why school starts in spring for me. Personally, it was quite ridiculous that my mother couldn't wait for my sister, Prim and I to finish our year of schooling before we moved. No matter how hard I tried to persuade mother to move until summer, I was just ignored by her. Sighing, I shook myself from these thoughts and waved Prim goodbye to walk to my new high school while she skipped to her middle school quite eagerly I could say.

"Remember to make new friends at school Katniss!" Prim shouted.

"Yes Little Duck, but you know that I like to keep to myself." I replied back, smiling at her shining face. Little Duck was my nickname for her because she used to forget to tuck her blouse in and forms a small duck tail.

"Quack, quack" Prim said giggling "Well Katniss, you can always try for me. Will you please?" she begged with her sweet face.

Nodding, I set off to my long walk to school. Tears appeared into my eyes when I walked past some woods along the cemented roads to school, reminiscing of the times my father and I used to spend time together in the peaceful forests while illegally hunting for food to eat. W never were rich and the venison of animals is quite delicious. My father carved two wooden bows for both of us and I have learned archery soon after I started running. I still have the beautiful bows that my father made and I plan to use them in this forest just to occupy myself. My family does have enough to eat now that mother has got a job at the hospital. Never would I have the chance to again to hunt with my father after he died in a car accident at work. Prim and I were pulled out of school and were very shocked while my mother broke down into depression for several months. She left Prim and I alone to fend for ourselves while she locked herself inside her room. It took me a long to forgive her but I realized that mother was very in love with father and couldn't bear to live on without him. I haven't hunted for a long time and I plan to use the bow and arrow soon.

Before long, the largest school that I had ever seen before appeared before my eyes while I wiped away my stray tears. Examining, the place around, I noted that everyone seemed to already have friends and were gathered with their friends in large round groups laughing and talking together in the school. I looked for the office to receive my schedule which everyone received months before but I guess it will take a while to find it. Trying not to attract attention I stare at the ground wandering aimlessly along the long hallways without luck in finding the office. I really hope that little Prim is fine but I know that she can quickly make friends with her charming personality so I shouldn't worry about her. Suddenly, I bump into the wall during my musings and my books all scatter onto the floor. Slowly, I look up only to realize that I crashed into a tall, muscular, and rather attractive blonde boy and not the wall. Smirking, he picked up my books and helped me up. I just realized that I was still on the floor! I can hear snickers coming from a group of girls.

"I'm Cato by the way." the blonde boy said.

"I'm really sorry I guess I was just lost in my thoughts. Oh, and I'm Katniss." I replied quietly.

"Well I'm really glad I got the chance to talk a girl as hot as you." Cato said winking at me with his sparkling blue eyes before running off to his group of athletic-looking friends. He seemed nice but I wouldn't want to be more than friends with him. Snap out of it! Someone like Cato wouldn't want to be with someone like me, besides I just met him. I can see many artificially beautiful girls flocking over to him but he appears to ignore them. I guess he really is used to it. Those were also the same girls snickering at me. Perhaps they were jealous that he even talked to me. However, when they noticed my gaze, the "leader" glared at me as did the others.

"Hey! Are you new here? My name is Rue by the way! You look like you are lost and I'll be happy to help you. Nice outfit by the way!" Rue chattered excitedly with a cheeky grin, interrupting my thoughts. She had beautiful complexions but looked rather short compared to most people. I looked down at my outfit and grin when I remembered Prim picked it out for me being the one with more fashion sense.

"Is it really THAT obvious that I'm new? I'm Katniss and I'm looking for the office." I said smiling back at the innocent-looking girl.

"Well yeah you look quite lost, and I hate to break it to you but you are going the opposite direction!"Rue said grinning. As we turn to walk across the vast hallways Rue gives me a curious expression.

"Did I do anything wrong?" I questioned quite confused.

"No, but was that Cato who was speaking to you? I mean he is one of the most hottest and popular guys except for Thresh! Oh, and Thresh is my boyfriend. He's really sweet to me. I think Cato has a crush on you because he rarely speaks to any other girls out of our group of friends. I noticed he had this dreamy look in his eyes." Rue chirped. "I think you two will look so cute together!" Smiling back at Rue, I shake my head saying,

"I don't think that he thinks of me in that way. He probably was just being nice."

We round the corner to the office and I receive my schedule from the secretary, Effie Trinket. Ms. Trinket has an annoying high-pitched voice and I have to resist the urge to cover my ears after seeing a pink sign on her mahogany desk which says "Manners are important." Rue and I exchange phone numbers before we went to our lockers. I'm glad that our lockers are quite near one another's since she was my new friend. Looking at the left side of my locker, I saw a beautiful girl with fox-like features accompanying her fiery red hair. On the right side of my locker I saw a breathtakingly-beautiful girl with a charming smile.

"Hi, my name is Marissa. I'm guessing you are new to this school because your motions show that you aren't sure where everything is," the ginger-haired girl introduces herself. I nod and note to myself that Marissa is most likely the smart and observant person.

"Hey, I'm Glimmer! Nice to meet you! You can hang out with my friends and me," the beautiful blonde announced in a very enthusiastic manner. Glimmer seemed very kind. She would be the type of girl who probably had many boys after all but she didn't act like the other girls who were glaring at me earlier. Though Glimmer did have a great sense of style and make-up on, I can tell that she was naturally beautiful and would still be more beautiful that any girl (even if she wore a plain outfit and no make-up.)

"Thanks Glimmer! I guess we three are going to be the best locker buddies ever for the rest of the year then!" I said lightheartedly while the other two laugh and agree. Maybe making friends wasn't as hard as I thought. That is, until the girl who glared at me earlier came up behind me and shoved me down. I would have attacked her back but I didn't want to cause any trouble. Personally, I think I could beat her up very easily. After all, I exercised every day and she was wearing skimpy high heels!

"Don't ever forget that Cato is _mines_ and that you should not even dare touch him!" she yelled at me while Glimmer and Marissa helped me up while scowling at the rude girl. I could notice Rue running over here from her locker from the corner of my eye and many students that were staring at us.

"Are you okay Katniss?" whispered Rue. I nodded and glared at the girl who pushed me down.

"Who said Cato belonged to you and when did I ever throw myself at him unlike you!" I retorted and smirked when Glimmer, Marissa, and Rue snickered. With that, Rue and I walked off to PE while Glimmer and Marissa said that they were going to their oh-so-fun math class together. Marissa and Glimmer seemed smart though so I guess they had pretty good grades. I noticed that mean girl stomping off to her locker. Making enemies was way too easy for me! Prim probably was too sweet to have any unless there was jealous girls. I was glad Rue had the same class as me because I noticed that same mean girl in the changing room.

"That girl who pushed you over is called Savannah. She thinks she is the most popular and hottest girl in the whole school but she really isn't. I think you, Glimmer, and Marissa are much more beautiful and kinder than her." Rue whispered to me.

"You are too!" I reply which brings a soft smile to Rue's sweet face.

"Thank you. It's best to not let her know your name as long as possible. Of course Savannah will know your name eventually but she will taunt you with mean nicknames as she does to my group of friends." Rue informed.

After getting changed and arriving at the humongous gym, the PE teacher, Atala tells everyone to run laps until she orders us to stop. Rue is a very agile runner and is among the fastest. I run everyday so it wasn't any surprise when I was in the lead. I was about to overlap Savannah when she tripped me on purpose.

"I'm really sorry but you shouldn't be so clumsy!" Savannah said sneering before running off. My ankle was sprained and I couldn't get up until a small brunette helped me up.

"Hey! I'm Clove. It doesn't seem like Savannah likes you but she doesn't like anyone much anyways since she is such a meanie." Clove said grinning after she stuck out her tongue at the retreating Savannah. It seems as if I made another friend with a lively-spirited girl who seems slightly mischievous. We jog slightly and catch up to Rue. Clove and Rue seem to be very close friends by the way they act around each other. Finally, Atala announces that we can stop running and I breathe a sigh of relief since my foot was hurting a lot. I'm just really that I got to know Clove, Rue, Glimmer, and Marissa and that I hope they are all close friends so that I could get to know all of them better. Just then I saw a familiar blonde haired boy that I lost touch with after he moved away. He and I used to be close friends before he moved to this town of Panem. My secret crush on him once again resurfaced.

It was Peeta, the sweet boy with the bread that helped me through my father's death and provided bread for me when we were starving.

* * *

**AN: Thanks so much for reading this. I would really appreciate it if you will leave a review! I would appreciate helpful reviews but please no hate notes! I'll give you a virtual cookie this time for reviewing (::)**

**Question of the chapter: What parings do you want besides Cato/Katniss, Peeta/Clove, and Finnick/Annie? **


	2. Clover

**AN: Lucky you! I have updated one more chapter :D I have decided to add this in Clove's POV! Please, please, please review because it means a lot to me! Thanks to those who have reviewed! So here you go...chapter 2!**

**CHAPTER 2. CLOVER**

* * *

_Clove POV_

Katniss seemed to be a really fun person to hang out with. She seemed to already get along with Rue so maybe she would get along with the others. Glimmer and Marissa usually accepted everyone and so did Annie though she was a little shy. I saw Katniss staring at Peeta. Peeta was part of our group of friends. He was handsome, athletic, and very nice so it was no surprise that he caught her attention but what intrigued me most was the flicker of recognition in her eyes. Perhaps they knew each other before Peeta moved her in Panem because I remember Peeta was new a couple years ago.

"Wait Katniss, do you know Peeta by any chance?" I questioned her. Katniss nods and quickly runs up to Peeta.

"Peeta, do you remember me?" I hear her say softly. Peeta's eyes widen and suddenly he hugs Katniss as if she was a long lost friend. Actually, they probably are very close friends seeing how happy they are in seeing one another. I walked away to give them a little privacy because they don't have much time to talk before training. Katniss walks back to me a couple minutes later telling me how she and Peeta were best friends before he moved here. I knew it! Suddenly Atala yells for us to start training our weaponry and leads us into the hidden doorway in the back to a training center as large as a football stadium. Everyone smiles as they eye their favorite station. I glance over at Katniss and notice her eyes widen when I explain to her that training was part of school and was the best part of the day. In fact, our school was the only one that had this special secret training.

"Katniss, you can go to the archery station so that Savannah can teach you the basics," Atala interrupted. Katniss and I both frowned knowing that she had to interact with Savannah. Why couldn't Katniss come to the knife throwing station with me? After all, I was the best at it and no one was really good at archery. Savannah could only hit the outer ring of the target at best but not bulls eye. Even I was better at Savannah at archery but I just focused on throwing knives since it was my own private territory. I went to the knife station and picked up my favorite knives, "Slice" and "Swift" and watched Savannah and Katniss. Savannah started being all snobby and demonstrated how to shoot the arrow but I could see that she had the wrong stance. Katniss dutifully nodded her head and listened attentively. Hoping to humiliate Katniss, she told her to try. Katniss' stance was correct but how did she know when Savannah was doing it all wrong? Katniss fingered the bow and then…bull's eye! Everyone in the gym turned to stare for this was never accomplished before.

"Oh, lucky beginner shot!" announced Savannah. "Now stand back a couple feet!" Katniss moved back and shot a bull's eye again. The whole training center was silent and watched as Savannah kept pushing Katniss back while Katniss kept on shooting bull's eye. Soon, Savannah threw targets in the air still hoping that Katniss would fail. Savannah was such a fool to not notice that Katniss obviously practiced archery for many years. No one could have such precise aim without years of practice. Only I had been the only one who could shoot all the moving targets with my knives. Katniss shot arrow after arrow until all the moving targets had been shot. Everyone in the training center erupted into applause. I noticed Savannah scowling and stomping off, no longer claiming the "best at archery" title which she never deserved anyways. Atala then motioned to talk to Katniss privately while everyone else continued training. Cato obviously hacking dummies down with his sword and Rue climbing across the ceiling, enjoying the view since the top was super high while Peeta was wrestling. After ten more minutes of training, class was over and everyone went to the changing rooms. Rue and I joined Katniss while we started changing back to our normal clothes.

"That was awesome Katniss! You totally shocked everyone and it was so hilarious to see you upstage Savannah. But be careful because she won't let you go for that! Oh and Katniss, how did you learn archery because you obviously practiced it many times?" Rue said to Katniss.

"Maybe I just got Savannah madder at me but I don't really care what she thinks of me. My father and I used to hunt in the woods." Katniss replied. I could see her expression was filled with sadness when she reached to "father" in her sentence. Rue and I exchanged glances and we assumed her father probably dad by the way Katniss said "used to". We didn't ask Katniss any more questions about archery and her father since it seemed like a sensitive topic to her. Afterwards we all separated to go to our lockers. My next class was surprisingly also with Rue and Katniss, math with Mr. Abernathy. Mr. Abernathy preferred people calling him Haymitch but it didn't matter because most of the time he was drunk so we just talked during class. Too bad Glimmer and Marissa actually had to do math in their class since they had a different teacher, Brutus. He's known to be strict but Marissa and Glimmer are smart enough to manage.

"So Katniss…this is the time for us to talk and get to know each other better." I start out. Rue and I learned a lot about Katniss in an hour! I'm quite surprised that Katniss never had a boyfriend and has a crush on Peeta. I think Cato is much more handsome and muscular though I didn't say it out loud. No one knows that I like Cato and I intend for it to stay this way. I met Cato when we were seven. I found that I was natural at throwing knives and whatever I threw hit its target. My mother wanted to me to be a lady so she didn't approve of knife-throwing though my father encouraged it. I then took a couple knives and snuck into the forest and threw knives at trees. That's when I saw Cato practicing with a sword. We became quick friends and I carved "Cato and Clove best friends forever" on a tree…or rather_ our_ tree. I don't know why I started falling for Cato but I don't think he ever would think me of something more of a best friend. I think he took an interest on Katniss and I am going to help him get Katniss to like him. Yes, that's what friends are for, not being jealous and driving other girls away from him. Cato and Glimmer dated two years ago but they found that they liked being just friends more after a week. Maybe that's what would happen between Cato and me if we ever were to get in a relationship but we probably would never.

"Hello? Is it earth to Clover?" Rue and Katniss say simultaneously while waving their hands across my face.

"Oh, did you say something?"I mumbled confused. Both of them laughed at me because I was lost in my own thoughts.

"Yeah Clover, we were saying that was class was over!" exclaimed Katniss. Rue must have told Katniss how annoyed I get when my friends call me Clover. I don't even let Cato off the hook for that one! But enough of that for now because I can see all the other students filing out of the classroom while leaving Katniss, Rue, and I alone with Haymitch. Next class was design with Cinna. We were starting a project that had something to do with designing our costumes and chariot riding. Today we were going to start it and Cinna was going to explain all the details. Well what are we waiting for…off to design!

* * *

**AN: You may think this is a Peenis and Clato fanfic so far but it actually isn'...wait until the story progresses! Alright! So since I need some reviews to motivate me to update the next chapter...I want 10 reviews before I update the next chapter. Okay thanks for reviewing...*hint hint* :) Oh and favorite this also if possible come on...faviewing is very fun!**

**Question of the chapter: What other Hunger Games characters do you want that are included in this fanfic? List if they should be Katniss' friend, teacher, or whatever you have in mind!**


	3. Cinna and Lunchtime

**AN: I didn't get enough reviews but since a couple people favorited this and/or followed this fanfic I'll post this. So thanks to the people who reviewed, favorited, or followed this! I would really love it if my readers would answer the "Question of the Chapter" because it would really help and you can participate in this fanfic! And since one reviewer wanted longer chapters, I'm going to make this a little longer. If more people want even longer chapters, I will write MUCH more but you have to review in order for me to do that! I'll attempt with Cato's POV though I'm much better at writing girls' POV :) Enough said...enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3. CINNA AND LUNCHTIME**

_Cato POV_

I walked into my next class which was design with the teacher, Cinna. This was the only class that all my friends were in with me. I wonder if Katniss was in that class too. Katniss seemed like a pretty interesting girl that was feisty with a fiery characteristic. She sure did upstage Savannah with her archery stunt! No one ever upstaged Savannah except my friends since she would just start making your life miserable. Savannah was very annoying and continuously threw herself at me though I had no interest whatsoever in her. I just try to ignore her the best I can though. I sit down in my chair noticing my friends slowly gathering into a group near me. Glimmer and Marissa arrive first talking very loudly and then Marvel comes walking in with his signature cocky manner. Rue and Thresh then walk in side-by-side and sit next to each other a minute later. They have been dating for a couple months now. Finnick then comes in after them, throwing winks to some girls which made them blush very , Annie shyly walks in with her head down. Apparently Annie has a "secret" crush on Finnick while at the same time Finnick wants to ask Annie out but is afraid of being rejected. Yes, the Finnick who can easily win a girl's heart with the blink of his sea-green eyes is afraid that Annie would reject him! Johanna runs in while glaring at a couple stupid girls in the corner and throwing sarcastic remarks at their gossip while Gale strides in confidently. Peeta then arrives with Clove and Katniss trailing behind. Our group is all set now and we all sit in our regular corner at the back. Well, I'm not sure if Katniss is part of our group since she's new but she seems to already know most of us.

"Alright, our class is set," Cinna announces after a couple other students walk in (including Savannah). Cinna was one of those few teachers that were nice and helpful."Please welcome our new student, Katniss. So as you all know, we have a new project to work on. Everyone is going to design their own costume for the chariot ride that is going on next week. You will get to choose your own horse and decorate your chariot to match your outfit that you are designing. If you need help, just ask me. The costume should reflect your personality or anything based upon yourself. Is everything clear? Okay, now everyone can get to work. You may discuss with your friends so that you can share your own ideas and give suggestions. Refer to your worksheets for anything else I haven't said" With that, Cinna passes out worksheets to everyone and settles comfortably at his desk in the corner.

Everyone looks down at their worksheets and the room is silent except for the rustling of papers. The worksheets just says the materials we need to use to design our outfit and a guide to match our outfits with our chariots and horses. I see students gathering in small groups that are starting to discuss their outfit.

"I love beaches and I love to swim so I'm going to make a blue dress that resembles water." Annie quietly says. I'm surprised she was the first one to speak since she usually was so quiet.

"Armor with a belt of knives!" announces Clove. "I'm guessing Cato is doing something with armor too but probably with swords." I nod, Clove just knows me too well.

"I'm totally doing a glimmering dress because it glimmers!" Glimmer says giggling. Everyone can't help but laugh at how silly it sounds.

"Rue should wear a dress with wings since she's a little bird." Thresh suggests and says his outfit is a mystery.

"That's not fair!" Clove shouts impatiently.

"Sorry, you'll just have to wait and see." Thresh replies , everyone shares what they were going to wear. Johanna's had to do with axes, blood, and trees, Gale's with hunting, Peeta's with bread, Marvel's with a "marvelous "spear, Marissa's with a red dress and fox ears, and Finnick's with a net that he claims will show off his abs. That was Finnick's lame attempt to attract Annie while Johanna said that she would laugh her head off at his costume. And well, actually Marissa's costume was an embarrassing dare from Marvel which she grudgingly accepted so that she wouldn't seem like a weakling to reject his dare.

"I have no idea." Katniss said. She was the only one in our group who had not thought of a costume yet.

"How about wearing a hunting jacket with your bow and arrow?" Clove suggested. Katniss shook her head

"I want my costume have more to do with my personality than weapons but I have no idea how I can portray my personality." I thought for a moment, Katniss had this intriguing fiery personality…fire…fire…

"Fire!" I exclaim. All my friends stared at me. I probably surprised them all with my outburst.

"Are you trying to burn Katniss alive?" Finnick teased. I scowl and ignore him.

"I think that's a great idea Cato," Cinna remarks. Wait…Cinna? Apparently he was listening to us without any of us realizing. "We can use synthetic fire and light her up and use a black unitard to contrast the fire."

"Well…," the bell signifying lunchtime interrupts Katniss.

"Thanks Cinna!" everyone shouts before rushing off to lunch leaving me walking behind in thought.

"Cato, do you want to know what my costume is?" Savannah interrupts behind me in her "seductive" voice. I bet her dress for the chariot ride will show too much of her skin.

"Umm…no thanks! I'm going to lunch." I say hurrying off.

"Of course you want to know sweetie." Savannah calls out after me while I glare at her retreating figure.

"Hey! Cato was talking to me and wanted to know what my costume was!" Savannah announced to her friends. I think it was more like "Cato was running away from you and did not want to know your costume!"

As I reach the cafeteria, it seems as if all of Katniss' new friends happened to be in my group. Great! That meant I could get to know her more. I'm usually not really interested in girls but Katniss really intrigued me. Her fiery personality was something no one had and I could see fire burning in her dark grey eyes which were surprisingly similar to Gale's. Katniss was really hot too though even the dumbest kid has to admit that Glimmer is the prettiest girl in the whole school. Glimmer and I are just friends though since a relationship between us didn't work out. But as I've said before, it wasn't Katniss' beauty that was intriguing but her personality.

"I guess we didn't get a proper introduction so my name is Annie Cresta" I hear Annie say to Katniss.

"I'm Johanna Mason; I don't think you'll ever want forget that or I'll hunt you down! Call me Jo if you want like everyone else does but Hanna is totally off limits. You don't want to call me that at all or suffer the consequences" Johanna says, introducing herself in her own sarcastic manner.

"Name is Finnick Odair but you can call me Finn-Finn like Annie does. By the way you're really cute though Annie is cuter!" Finnick says smirking while Annie blushes. We all call him Finn-Finn once a while just to tease Annie. She's really sensitive of that nickname apparently.

"My name is Gale Hawethorne. I heard about your archery skills. I'll teach you how to set snares in the woods after school if you teach me how to use a bow and arrow." Gale says to Katniss.

"Nice to meet you Annie, no I won't Johanna, umm…thanks Finnick, and sure Gale!" Katniss answers everyone in one sentence. It seems as if Katniss easily and officially entered our group of friends that Savannah and many others have tried to enter for years but with no success. Speaking of Savannah, here she comes with her annoying self. It's pretty surprising that her followers didn't come along but the less of them, the better.

"Katniss, look!" Rue exclaims much too loudly. Everyone in my group turns to see that Rue meant no other than Savannah. I start glaring at Savannah and notice that everyone else is also. I already have enough of her and I really hope someone will drive her away…preferably Jo since she _is_ the most effective and would drive Savannah away even before anyone tells her to. Jo has a strong grudge against Savannah ever since the incident but no one wants to mention it. We all try to forget the incident and act as if it didn't happen but I know that everyone thinks of it occasionally since it slips out by accident in our conversations. Maybe we will tell Katniss maybe we won't.

"Yes Catpiss, look!" Savannah mimicked Rue, "Can you see all those losers beside you and my soon-to-be boyfriend?" Everyone knew she meant me but Finnick couldn't resist teasing her

"Of course Savannah sweetie, I've been waiting to be your boyfriend forever. Like what you see?" Finnick teased in an overly seductive voice while flexing his muscles. Annie giggled at his fine muscles then blushed with embarrassment and ducked her head down.

"No _Finn-Finn_ I meant my Cato. And no I don't like what I see!" Savannah shouted saying "Finn-Finn" extra loud to bother both Finnick and Annie. Annie winced at the use of her nickname. Girls from tables around us who were listening gasped in horror. Perhaps it was too overdramatic of them but Finnick was the heartthrob and was known for his good-looks and almost every girl wanted Finnick to ask them out…or Marvel, Gale, and I for that matter. But I do have to admit Finnick was better-looking than us but his heart belonged to Annie though she doesn't know…yet.

"You just broke my heart!" Finnick said burying his head into his arms. He probably was covering his smiling face and almost-erupting laughter, though it probably seemed like he was going to cry to other people. Other girls around glared at Savannah and I could hear many whispers of "its okay darling" to Finnick. Annie, Johanna, Glimmer, Marvel, Rue, and Clove looked like they were going to burst from trying not to laugh knowing that Finnick meant the opposite of what he said. It was just too obvious. Johanna gave up resisting her laughter and laughed very loudly causing a chain reaction between all my friends. Even Katniss, Gale, Thresh, Marissa, and I let out a couple of snickers.

"Shut up _Hanna_! You too Tan-knee, Glitter, Catpiss, Marv, Fail, Rueful, not-so-Fresh, Fox-fart, and Clover. Oh and honey, it's not funny either." Savannah said. That was the last straw for Jo. No one called her Hanna except us sometimes too annoy her to the extreme which resulted in her throwing food at us but Savannah…what would happen? I guess that will be answered now.

"Owwww!" Savannah cried out in pain. Apparently Jo had punched her hard in the face. Enough to cause a bruise for a couple days but it'll probably be covered with excessive amounts of make-up. Her face will still look swollen though. Jo probably won't get in trouble considering that we could use weapons at PE. Fighting is okay as long as you don't injure someone so much that they would have to go to the hospital. And we can't kill anyone obviously. Jo shouted with triumph while Savannah retreated quickly away. The rest of lunchtime was filled with jokes about what just happened and thanks to Jo for saving us from more irritation. Savannah probably hates Jo even more not like she cares though.

"Who had the worst nickname?" Glimmer asked "Mines wasn't too bad though Glimmers sounds much better than Glitter."

"Probably mine! No one calls me Hanna! I should have kicked her for that too since a punch isn't enough." Jo complained. Honestly, Hanna isn't that bad but it strikes a nerve in Jo. I won't complain though because if that's what it's going to take to drive Savannah away, then I approve.

"Clover is worse!" Clove added.

"Not really, _Clover. _It suits you just fine!" I reply, successfully annoying Clove. After Clove is done glaring at me and attempting to throw her knife at me from her hidden stash in her boot. It's actually hilarious that Atala lets Clove take the knives but probably no one else goes to the knife station in fear of appearing terrible compared to Clove. So Clove basically has all the knives to herself.

"Catpiss is definitely worst than Clover and Hanna…that's probably the second worst. The worst is probably Cato's…who would want to be Savannah's honey?" Katniss spoke up. Everyone finally agreed that mine's was the worst while everyone else's tied for second. Before long, we were all at our lockers smiling at today's unusual lunchtime experience. In the corner of my eye, I see Savannah looking upset and ranting at her so-called "friends" which provided a hint of a smile in Thresh's face (who's locker was right next to mine's.) Perhaps this school year will be one of the most interesting yet.

* * *

**AN:I really need some suggestions as to what I should write next. Also, please review if you want me to continue this fanfic because I want to confirm. How about 7 more reviews? Oh, and the 15th reviewer receives a prize. Please answer the "Question of the Chapter" because it will really be helpful since I read my reviews and take suggestions.**

**Question of the Chapter: What should Thresh's mystery costume be?**


	4. Chariots

**AN: Thank you to my lovely reviewers, followers, and favoriters :) Also, thanks to EGilly's suggestion on other pairings and the answer to the "Question of the Chapter" which I used. (hint, hint...answer the Question of the Chapter!) I would love more reviews if possible :) It's not that hard...just write a small note and click a button! I am going to give the 10th and 20th reviewer a prize so start reviewing to get it! Well I'm quite sure all the viewers (and reviewers) would love to read the chapter so here it is!**

**CHAPTER 4. CHARIOTS**

_Annie's POV_

It had been a week already since Katniss came to this school. She fits in so perfectly in our group and she really is very nice to me. Katniss has officially joined our group and she invited us to her house after school to see her sister Prim. Today is the chariot rides and I am very excited and nervous all at once. My first two classes went past quickly while I was daydreaming like usual. Now it was time for Cinna's chariots. I went into the bathroom and changed into the beautiful watery blue dress that I designed that had a sash at the back. A crown of shells and seaweed adorned my luscious brown hair. I decided that being barefoot would match my outfit the most. Whenever I moved, it seemed as if my dress turned into waves of water that rippled across me. Cinna also let us decorate our chariots. My chariot was covered with sand with seashells scattered along the sides. My horse was white as the foam of the sea with a mane that I braided and attached emerald ribbons on so that it could bring out the color of my dark green eyes. I couldn't see my other friends' chariots and costumes until the ride starts. This was the first time Cinna ever did this and he only was doing this with our class. Apparently the whole school was watching which will be scary. I'm glad my friends will be near me when this happens.

"The chariot rides will start now!" Cinna announces with a microphone. At once my chariot lurches into a beautiful stadium full of students and an open-aired top where the sun was shining through. I can see all my friend's chariots too slowly going in a line. First was…Glimmer.

Glimmer was definitely gorgeous. Her beautiful blonde hair curled upon her shoulders and was flowing back on her silver glimmering dress. Glimmer's chariot was shiny and silver and had glittery swirls etched into around into a beautiful pattern. Her horse was yellow with a curly mane with dark-green glimmering bows that matched her eyes. Glimmer wore a little sparkly eye shadow on, that glimmered in the sunlight. Yes, Glimmer's chariot was definitely "glimmerous" like she said it would be and most boys smiled at her beautiful form. Her chariot came to a stop at the end of the stadium and the next chariot went forth.

Right after Glimmer's shiny chariot was Marvel's. Marvel's chariot was…marvelous. His chariot looked luxurious with red velvet lining the dark brown edges. His brown hair and eyes was the same color as his chocolate brown horses' fur and he posed with shining silver spears. I can see his cocky look as he smiled at all directions of the stadium. He wore a bronze armor that coated his chest and legs and wore simple brown sandals. The mane of his horse was loose and ruffled…seemed just like Marvel's hair! He was quite dashing and girls were staring at him with wide eyes. Marvel's chariot stopped right next to Glimmer's and he looked forward to see other student's chariots.

Clove's chariot was a couple chariots behind Marvel's. She looked deadly with a belt of knives and shining silver armor. She was wearing silver-colored sandals and her dark brown hair was braided back. Even though Clove had no make-up on, she was still very lovely. Her hazel colored horse matched her hazel eyes. Even her horse was covered with light-weight armor and her chariot looked as if it covered with metal with small knives bordering the edges. The mane of the horse was moving with the wind and looked deadly. In the audience, I could see fear in other girls' eyes and the respect that Clove wants from boys' eyes. Yes, Clove loved respect and fear from other students except for her group of friends. She just wanted to belong with us and have all the care and love friends give to each other if you look past the deadly exterior she showed to everyone else.

Cato's chariot was right after Clove's and he too was covered with armor but it was golden. The armor defined his large muscles and six-pack abs and he swished two swords in the air. His light blonde hair sparkled in the sunlight and his glittering light blue eyes matched the gold and light blue stripes on his dark brown horse's armor. His chariot looked as if it was made out of golden armor. Cato looked undefeatable, handsome, strong, and very attractive. His signature smirk was plastered on his fast when the audience members started cheering for him when he went past. Girls all over were ogling over him trying to catch his eyes.

I was next and I could see myself engulfed with waves in my blue dress in large screens around the stadium. My horse looked just like the foam I planned it to be and my sandy chariot looked like I was standing upon a beach with water surrounding me. I had minimal make-up on…just a little lip gloss. I never thought myself beautiful, I was just average-looking but maybe just once, I looked stunning. My hair flowed behind me and I looked as if I was a goddess of the sea. I just happened to notice that many boys noticed me also…not that I cared much. I only wish that Finnick would like me more than a friend. Waving and smiling at the audience (my fellow students), cheers for me erupted everywhere.

The next chariot after mine's was Finnick. His chariot was also a beach and water themed one like mines. He had a shining blue chariot which was decorated to look like water sparkling in the sunlight. His sandy-colored horse had seashells strung along its mane. But what was most beautiful was Finnick with his bronze hair waving in the wind. I could melt into his sea-green eyes that were a mixture of blue and green. He held a trident in his right hand creating an image of power and he was only wearing a beach short with a net draped around his shoulders which showed off his tan abs and muscles. Jo may think his costume is hilarious and laugh her head off later and I think it is spectacular but perhaps I'm just bias since I fell really hard for Finnick. I can hear the screams of girls wishing Finnick was there's. If only I could be with _my_ Finn-Finn.

I finally tore my eyes off of Finnick's chariot to skip over those of other's students and reach Marissa's. Her distinct fiery red hair swept with the wind and fox-ears perked up at the top her head. A red dress flowed out around her which was lined with red and white fur. At the back of the dress was a tail that resembled a fox's. Grass and dirt covered the chariot making Marissa seem like a fox in the wilds. Even the remarkable horse pulling the chariot was a striking blood red. It seems as if Marissa really did complete her dare from Marvel. I instantly start grinning and notice most students doing that too along with some applause for the creativeness of Marissa (and Marvel though they didn't know about the dare.)

Peeta was next with a chariot with twisted dough hanging off the edges. Smells of pretzel and cinnamon hung in the air with everyone's mouths watering. Peeta was wearing an apron with and held a loaf of bread on fire…synthetic fire and was tossing it in the air. The horse pulling the chariot was cinnamon-colored and had icing on its bridle. Peeta then started tossing pretzels and cakes into the audience while students eagerly grabbed the enticing desserts. I'm sure it's delicious, having tasted Peeta's baking since he always brought our group of friends some sort of delicious bakery food for us during lunch time. Knowing him, the blonde haired, blue eyed boy probably saved a batch for us to eat so no point in trying to catch the flying pretzels.

After Peeta's deluxe bakery chariot, Johanna's chariot pulled along. I'm surprised she actually agreed to wear a beautiful red dress since she hated dresses but it probably took a lot of coaxing from Cinna. The dress did make her seem girlish for a second but when I saw the gleaming axe in her hand I guess I was wrong. I remember Jo saying she wanted her theme to be axes, blood, and trees. That was probably why the dress was blood-red! I shudder momentarily and focus on Jo's tree features of her chariot. Johanna's chariot was wooden like the trees she loved and her chocolate-brown horse was crowned with leaves. Everything was mostly brown including her long hair and gleaming eyes. Boys sighed knowing that they will never have a chance in this beautiful yet deadly girl's heart.

After a couple plain looking chariots that other students made, Gale's chariot pulled along. He was wearing a leather hunting jack and dark pants. His horse was a very dark brown almost reaching a shade of black. Gale's black hair was tousled and the grey bridles of his horse matched his dazzling grey eyes. He can pass as Katniss' cousin easily since they have the same hair color, eye color, and olive skin tone. His chariot was covered with sticks, woods, and complicated snares. On his hand, he carried a fine wooden bow that he borrowed from Katniss. He and Katniss hunted together after school, teaching each other how to the use a bow or a snare in his case. They both are probably naturals at hunting since they mastered what the other taught them in a week!

Rue's chariot is next. She looks so adorable with two small wings on her dress. Standing on her tip-toes, Rue looked like a mockingjay in flight (the bird that will repeat the tune you sang if you had one of the most beautiful voices.) I only heard the mockingjays fall silent once many years ago but I never saw the man who sang again for he was only on a business trip. The chariot covered with twigs and leaves is designed so that it looks like part of a tree, making Rue seem as if she was perched at the top of a tree. A gentle-looking tan horse with white specks over it also had beautiful coffee-colored wings attached to it.

There were only a few chariots left so I decided to pay attention to them. A total black chariot catches my eye as I turn to look at it. The midnight-colored horse pulling it looks ferocious with a dark-colored helmet. The whole chariot itself is painted black and has intricate designs of swirls etched into it. But what looks most amazing about it is the person perched high above the chariot with a black mask covering his face and something that covers his whole head I assume that the person is a boy due to the bulging muscles and extreme height. A beautiful black cape flutters behind the masked figure. I really do wonder who it is. I don't really remember who it is but the figure looks familiar…

Oh look! There's Savannah in her so-called outfit. She wears a golden dress that is very short and partly see-through and her chariot is coated with a thin layer of gold. Golden glitter on it spells out "Savannah". I knew she was quite rich but I never imagined that she would be so wealthy as to cover her chariot with gold! I believe her horse was once a golden-yellow color but it's quite hard to tell when it is draped with golden glitter from head to rear. Even the tail and mane has strips of sparkles tied around it. Basically her whole chariot is covered with gold. I think Savannah's dress hangs too low and hugs all curves much too tightly that it makes her appearance slutty. I can see some boys taking in all her skin showing while some girls look on with envy or amazement. But not all students are impressed including some girls looking on with disgust which includes my friends and I and some boys too which also includes my friends. I guess we all my friends and I are disgusted with Savannah especially after the incident. Yes, the incident that no one wants to bring up again except for Savannah and her followers.

But after Savannah's so-called outfit was the most amazing sight ever. Even though Katniss told me about her outfit in detail it was still surprising at what I saw. Gasps were heard everywhere because Katniss was literally on fire (well...synthetic fire.) With Cato's idea combined with Cinna's help and Katniss' hard work on it, the outfit was very spectacular and eye-catching. Fire flickered from Katniss' cape and black unitard and Katniss' hair was in her usual side braid. A coal-black horse with its mane braided all in one direction led the dark chariot forward. Beautiful flame patterns decorated the chariot which was sprinkled with coal dust. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Savannah's chariot which had come to a complete stop not far from mine's. She was scowling at Katniss for losing all the attention that she had before. I turn my attention back to Katniss seeing her dazzling outfit. She smiled softly at the erupting cheers before her chariot came to stop a while later.

Everyone dismounted their chariots and rushed with to their friends, congratulating them for their outfits while I joined mine's. I noticed the boy dressed all in black stood alone while watching my friend's and I. I want to let him join us but I don't remember who he is with the mask and all. He does look familiar though…

"Katniss! Your outfit was simply spectacular!" I shout out to her. I see my friends nodding in agreement.

"Thanks Annie." Katniss replies, "Your dress and chariot is very lovely too."

"Of course," Finnick agrees, "When does Annie not look beautiful?" This comment by Finnick made me blush deep scarlet and I turn around so that no one will see. I notice the boy dressed in black heading towards Rue until he stands right in front of her. All my friends give questioning looks until the boy takes his mask off and starts tickling Rue…it was Thresh! How did I not know? No wonder he looked so familiar. I see Gale and Clove grinning in amusement when Rue starts giggling loudly.

"Hmmm…looks like Savannah is jealous of the fun we are having and our outfits…which were the best in the whole class." Cato muses. We all turn around to see Savannah and her friends staring at us with jealousy and turning around quickly when we catch them staring.

"Well, since school is over, let's go to Katniss' house and see her little sister, Rose." Johanna announces.

"She prefers her name as Prim," Katniss retorts back while Peeta laughs at Katniss' sudden change of mood.

"You said her name is Primrose so you can call her Prim and I'll call her Rose! We'll just split her in half!" Johanna jokes while making a slicing motion with the axe in her hand. Katniss glares at Jo telling us to change back to our normal clothes and to meet her in front of the woods.

"Okey dokey then! See you there Katy!" Glimmer called back while turning away to run back to her home which was very close to school. Everyone splits up to go back to their house to change back into casual clothes. I walk back home silently and leave a note for my parents that says I'm going to Katniss' house. Then, I change while putting my beautiful water dress I designed somewhere safe so that I can wear it again for a very special occasion. Katniss and my friends, here I come…

**AN: Hey thanks for reading! Remember to Faview...right Annie?**

**"Yeah, can you please faview for tissue729? It would make both her and me so happy! Thanks!"-Annie**

**See? If you want Annie happy (and me :P) then FAVIEW because Faviewing is fun! Remember...10th and 20th reviewer receives a prize so start thinking of something to write or answer the "Question of the Chapter" which is...**

**Question of the Chapter: What would you rate this chapter from 1-5 (with 5 being "very good" and 1 being "terrible) and what improvements should I make? Any suggestions for the next chapter? **


	5. Meeting Prim

**AN: Sorry that this is going to be short but at least I update, right? I just have a lot of homework today and I promised one reader that I would update today. Thanks to all those amazing reviews! jng1 was the 10th reviewer and received the prize so congratulations to her! Remember that 20th reviewer also gets a prize. So what are we waiting for?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4. MEETING PRIM**

_Glimmer's POV_

I'm so excited to meet Katniss' younger sister, Prim. Katniss talked about Prim a lot. From what I've heard, she is absolutely adorable! Today is probably going to be one of the best school days of this year. The chariot rides were very fun but I have a feeling that meeting Prim will be even better. Up ahead the pathway, I can see Katniss and everyone else waiting for me in front of the forest looking bored. Did I really take that long?

"Looks like Glims took the longest to get ready…as expected!" teases Marvel while everyone else chuckles softly. Everyone looks so much different than they did an hour before, wearing their casual clothes…without their chariot outfits. Marvel and I have been close friends for a long time. He is almost like a brother to me but as always, brothers are very annoying most of the time. Despite Marvel's teasing, he is very kind and listens to me when I just need someone to talk to when I'm feeling upset. Though he does deserve a smack on the head from time to time for his silliness, Marvel can be serious depending on the circumstances.

"Katy! Can we see Prim now?" I ask, ignoring Marvel.

"Yeah, but we could have seen her much sooner if you were a little bit faster." Katniss replied while snickering with Marvel

"A little bit faster would totally help. Yeah, a couple hours is definitely only a little bit," Johanna retorted in her usual sarcastic voice.

"Don't be so mean to Glims" Rue piped in the conversation.

"Thanks Rue. You are totally the best!" I exclaim back while Marvel rolls his eyes and claims that he should be the best while we follow Katniss to her house, not far from the front of the forest. It's actually much smaller than my house but it looks super cozy. Finnick strides up to the door and rings the doorbell. Small pattering of feet can be heard before the door is opened.

"Katniss, how did the chariot rides go? And introduce me to your friends!" a sweet blonde girl with blue eyes said. Two braids of golden hair tumbled down her shoulders and were entwined with blue ribbons that matched her eyes. A large smile adorned her lips with cute dimples at the sides. Prim was the perfect description of adorable.

"Let's enter the house before we introduce ourselves, Little Duck," Katniss replied with a fond smile at her younger sister. All of us entered the house and settled down on the large comfortable couch in the living room before turning to Prim.

"Hi, my name is Prim and I'm twelve years old. Who are you?" Prim said introducing herself.

Slowly, we all took turns introducing ourselves.

"My name is Marissa! Kat described you perfectly."

"Hey, I'm Glimmer! You are really cute. Oh and Marissa, it's supposed to be Katy."

"I'm Cato and her name is Kit-Kat."

"Finnick Odair at your service…oh and it's Kitty-Kat."

"Hello, I'm Rue and I call your sister Nissy."

"Hi Prim, I'm Clove but don't ever call me Clover. Cactus!"

"Nice to meet you Prim, I'm Gale. Catnip beats all!"

"Jo works fine. Oh, and Gale, you are so wrong. Catlick is much better."

"Thresh. Girl on Fire."

"Hey what's up? I'm Marvel and Fire Girl sounds the coolest.

"Hello Prim. Did you know your sister is obsessed with cheesebuns? Hence, the name, Cheesebun!"

"I'm Annie Cresta and I just call your sister Katniss." Annie concluded.

"Wow Katniss! Who knew you had so many different nicknames?" Prim said giggling while the rest of us joined in.

"Thanks guys. I'm quite sure you all know that most of your nicknames are very annoying!" Katniss said.

"Well I didn't know that Catlick was annoying! Thanks for the new info" Jo replied in her sarcastic voice…again. Everyone sighs knowing that we will be stuck with sarcastic remarks all day. I see a flash of movement outside the window and turn towards it. I can only see a streak of yellow before there is nothing left. That's quite strange but if I say it out loud, everyone will just think I'm crazy. I am most likely imagining it anyways.

"Let's play Truth of Dare!" Prim announced while marching off to find a bottle.

"Your sister is so adorable." Annie says quietly while I agree. I don't know why but I have an odd feeling that we are being watched. It might have something to do with the movement outside the window just then. Who would want to stalk us anyways though? Then again, no one would do that. I'm just imagining this.

"I found a bottle!" Prim announces while coming back with an empty glass bottle. This is going to be one interesting day…

* * *

**AN: Who do you think the stalker is? Please update because I'm not posting the next chapter until I have 20 reviewers...besides, 20th reviewer gets a prize. And trust me, the prize is good! Oh and I PROMISE that the next chapter will be much, much, much longer! The more reviews, the longer the chapter!**

**Question of the Chapter: I need some help for some Truth of Dare questions...so any Truth or Dare question suggestions?**


	6. Truth or Dare

**AN: I'm so sorry for the SUPER late update! I had so much homework and stuff going on and I was suffering from the terrible disease of laziness :D Thank so much for all the people who reviewed. You don't know how much it means to me! Also, thanks to the people who gave me ideas for this chapter! Remember to review and answer the question of the chapter! Too make it up to you for the slow update, I made this chapter extra long. So what are we waiting for? Read! :) Here is a virtual cookie (::)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6. TRUTH OR DARE**

_Prim's POV_

Truth or Dare is one of my favorite games. I haven't played it in a while and I'm sure this game will be one of the most interesting. I hope I get a truth or dare from Rue because everyone else seems as if they have some totally embarrassing things in mind!

"Is everyone ready?" I shout over everyone's conversations.

"Sure, who knew you had such a loud voice." Finnick replies. Immediately afterwards, everyone was seated down on the ground in a circle. Well, actually it was shaped more like an oval but no one can get an exact circle!

"Who's starting first?" asks Marissa exclaims suddenly after an empty bottle is placed in the middle of the circle or oval if you prefer. Seated next to me, is an indifferent-looking Thresh and smiling Katniss.

"Definitely me," says grinning with an evil smile. With a flick of the wrist, Clove sends the bottle spinning rapidly while I'm sitting tight with anticipation to see the victim. _Please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't me, _I think, chanting loudly inside me head in metronomic-rhythm. The bottle spins slower and slower until it reaches an abrupt stop…

Rue!

"So, Rue…truth or dare?" Clove says grinning wickedly.

"I'll go with dare but don't make me do something too embarrassing or you'll regret it later!" Rue announces with a soft smile on her lips. Her boyfriend, Thresh still has his usual indifferent look but looking closely, a look of amusement crossed his face.

"Alright then Rue…I'll think of something good." Clove replied sighing a little. I wonder what Rue would actually do if Clove makes her do something super embarrassing. One sluggish minute ticked by as everyone gazed intently at Rue and Clove. "Aha! I got something but it would be much more fun to do ultra-embarrassing ones! I'll try that on the next person though. I dare you to go up to the first person you see in the streets, tell them that they look very weird, push them very hard, and then run away. We will be watching you in the bushes! Sorry, I couldn't think of anything better at this moment."

"Ugh! That's so mean!" Rue replies and grudgingly got up. I could never do that dare…Everyone followed Rue as she left our front door.

"That bush over there!" Clove shouts as we marched over to observe Rue in a large bush, giant enough to cover everyone up. Thirty seconds later, a woman walked down the street with a fluffy white poodle. Well, more like strutted. She was dressed all in pink outfit, containing dainty pink pair of gloves, a pink, lacy blouse, pink skirt, and pink jacket…basically pink everything! Even her long wig was colored hot pink! She pranced along in a strange manner on the tallest bright pink high heels I ever saw! All in all, she was hands down the strangest looking woman I ever saw. I wouldn't want to tell her to the face though because something tells me that a giant lecture would be awarded.

"Effie Trinket!" everyone whispers at once. I'm guessing that Effie Trinket works at their school if all of them know her. A look of surprise appears on Rue's face and I feel a little bad for her but it will be very interesting to watch!

"Uhh…," I hear Rue start to say, "Y-Y-You look very w-w-," Rue was then cut off by a peppy Effie Trinket,

"Why thank you dear! I do in fact look quite wonderful today! I spent three hours getting ready and I finally chose the right outfit!" Effie announces.

"Actually, y-y-you look very w-," again, Effie cut poor Rue off!

"Oh did you actually mean well-dressed? Why thank you! You are such a darling!" Effie pipes in.

"No, I meant you look w-"

"Yes dear, you are so sweet but I can't be late on my schedule!" a smiling Effie said as she hurried on with her tall pink high heels.

"WEIRD! YOU LOOK VERY WEIRD!" Rue suddenly shouted, losing her patience entirely. With a mighty shove, she pushed Effie over. Immediately, Effie's high heels toppled over as she landed on her not-very-happy poodle. In a flash, Rue ran as fast as lightning and scampered up a tree like a squirrel. Then, in a not-so-squirrel-like-way, she hopped into an abiding tree and disappeared into a slight rustle of leaves. Looking around me in the stuffed bush, all of my new friends resisted their urge of the thunderous laughter that was about to come up to avoid a furious-looking Effie Trinket.

"Manners!" she shrieked angrily in a horribly shrill voice ", I do not look weird nor should you push anyone for that matter! Come back so I can drag you away and report you to the police. You should feel guilty for what you have done!" The next ten seconds passed much too slowly for everyone inside the bush were clutching each other, trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Fine! Next time I catch you doing this again, off to the jail with you!" Effie shrieked while stomping her heels pathetically like an angry toddler (but even more so pathetic since she was a grown woman.) Finally, Effie "walked" off with her dog and everyone tumbled out of the bush into the verdant grass, laughing. All of us then went back into my house and started laughing again. I can tell that this is already the best Truth or Dare game I've ever played.

"This dare didn't turn out so bad when Effie Trinket came along," gasped Clove as she doubled over into another fit of laughter. Finally, we all regained composure and started the game back up again. After forming our so-called circle, Rue crawled into the middle and spun the bottle. The bottle spun and spun until it landed on...

Me!

"Alright Prim, truth or dare?" Rue asked me. Well, I'm quite sure I would be much too embarrassed to do the dares that Katniss' friend will ask but then again, I would look like a wimp to choose truth. Then again, it's better to be on the safe side.

"I'll go with truth," I reply with a moment of hesitation.

"Okay! "Rue replies with a smile "Did you meet any cute guys? You have to say who it is though if you have any!"

"Yeah, I do. But you won't know him anyways." I say, hoping to avoid saying his name. He is the cutest, handsomest sweetest, funniest, and most athletic boy I know. The list could probably go on forever about how good he is. He probably just treats me as a friend though that's better than nothing. I met him the first day I arrived at school and he has been my friend ever since. I even sit at lunch with him and his friends and we've met in a park to just hang out in secret.

"Aww…that's so cute! I'm sure one of us knows who he is so tell us! We know a lot of people around here!" Glimmer says excitedly but not before glancing nervously at the window as if someone was stalking us.

"Fine, his name is Rory," I say at last. All the girls shriek in excitement (well actually it was mostly Glimmer) while all the boys look amused.

"You mean Hawthorne?" Gale asks.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I inquire while I hear lots of "aww"s coming from the other girls.

"Well, I live with him…Rory is my brother. I never knew that he would charm a girl." Gale said simply. How did I not realize that they were related? Rory looked just like a younger version of Gale and yeah, I guess you can say that I think Gale is pretty handsome too. Actually all of Katniss' friends are beautiful and handsome.

"Can I spin the bottle now?" I ask. All this attention was making me a little nervous.

"Yeah," Gale says but not before whispering to Glimmer, who was beside him. I hear an "aww" and then notice all of them whispering something in each others' ears. Throughout the whispers I catch "Prim…surprised…he is…cute…out…together..." I don't know what to make out with it but I know it's something good. I then turn and spin the bottle quickly and wait until it lands on…

Finnick!

"So Finnick, choose: Truth or Dare?" I ask almost automatically.

"I'll go with dare," Finnick replies without a hesitation in his smooth voice. I can see Annie beside him glancing at him occasionally as if she has a crush on him. Probably she does. I should think of something super embarrassing for Finnick! Suddenly, a random idea pops into my head.

"I dare you to run in the streets in your underwear and a cape and shout 'I am superman' for a whole minute!" I declare with a voice that didn't seem like my own.

"Who knew such embarrassing ideas could pop up in a little girl's head like you!" Finnick replies with a chuckle. He then leaves for a minute only to reappear in his underwear.

"Prim!" Katniss scolds, "Couldn't you have thought of something less revealing?" With that, everyone starts laughing…even Thresh let out a brief smile.

"Well, I don't mind the wonderful view, right Annie?" Johanna speaks up in her usual sarcastic tone while nudging Annie. Annie starts blushing madly. It's very apparent to me that Annie likes Finnick now. I can see why she blushed though…Finnick _does_ have a well sculpted body. After all, that's why girls fall heads-over-heels for him according to Katniss.

"Why? Do you find this…" Finnick says in a flirtatious voice while striking a provocative pose "distracting?"

"Yes, you are super distracting Finnick. Go away before you get mobbed by girls" Johanna replies though the question was clearly aimed for Annie. Katniss left the room and quickly came back with a red blanket, tossing it over to Finnick.

"There's your so-called superhero cape now get out of the house Finny!" Cato yells giving poor Finnick a push.

"Ugh! Why do I have to do something as dumb as this, Primmy?" Finnick says to me ", At least all of the ladies out there can enjoy for a minute!"

"No Fin-boy, I'm the hottie, so leave this house with your stupid costume!"Cato shouts way too loudly.

With that, Finnick ran out of the house, screaming "I am superman" while causing some people to look at him as if he was crazy. All of us ran out of the door without even bothering to close the door. The door was wide open inviting any creepers to sneak in but at that moment, none of us cared. I even heard an old lady saying to her other elderly friend, "Teenagers these days…they should be sent in a mental hospital!" Other girls however, were batting their eyelashes and trying to catch Finnick's attention. Meanwhile, the whole "gang" and I were laughing the hardest we ever had. We were literally rolling on the ground laughing our heads off. Unfortunately, a minute went by much too quickly though I could hear Finn muttering under his breath about "it seemed like years before it was up."

"Best thing ever, Primmy-pooh!" Glimmer gasps while still catching her breath. She looks slightly unnerved though, as if someone was stalking her.

"That was totally not nice, Miss Primrose," Finnick tells me after he changed back to normal clothing while I just laugh in response. "MY TURN!" Finnick suddenly shouts.

"I never knew that the "great" Finnick Odair was a toddler in disguise," Johanna speaks in her sarcastic voice…again. With a loud ''humph'', Finnick crawls to the center of the oval-ish-circle (like a toddler) and spins the bottle as swift as he can. The bottle spun and spun and spun and spun and then landed on…

Annie!

"Now Cresta, truth or dare may I ask? Your future will depend on it!" Finnick exclaims in a dramatic fashion. Annie hesitates before answering "truth" like everyone expected.

"Truth it is," Finnick says still with a dramatic matter. "Who's your secret crush that you never told anyone?" Immediately, Annie pales.

"Uhh…can I choose dare?" Annie pleads were her eyes wide.

"No, Annie. Just tell us or more like Finnick." Marissa says "You have to follow the rules of the game."

"Well it is-"Annie starts too say.

"Well isn't this cute." someone suddenly says in a mocking tone. That person obviously isn't one of Katniss' friends since no one was speaking except for Annie. Suddenly, a girl hops behind our old sofa and grins manically.

"Remember to close your doors next time!" the girl shouts out.

"Savannah," gasps Glimmer while everyone else nods except for me, "I should have known! You were the shadow outside the window earlier!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, SAVANNAH OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Katniss screams with rage. The so-called Savannah does not budge at all. "I'M WARNING YOU!"

"Anger problems, huh?" Savannah says lazily without any intention of leaving. With a leap, Katniss jumped in front of Savannah and gripped her hands tightly. Using all her strength, Katniss hauled Savannah out of the door and threw her out. Then, Katniss, my ever-strong sister grinned as she slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I have to go now," Annie says while getting up. All of Katniss' friends agree. Annie leaves after a minute but before anyone else left the door, Finnick shouted frantically.

"Wait! Don't leave yet! I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time but I didn't," Finnick pauses "I LOVE ANNIE!"

"Wow, I never even noticed that," Johanna remarks sarcastically while Finnick nods, thinking she was serious.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Marvel asks "You have to do something because you two won't ever get together."

"I know, that's why I need your help." Finnick replies as if that wasn't obvious enough. Tomorrow, Annie will be in for a big surprise.

* * *

**AN: A reviewer wanted Finnick and Annie to kiss during Truth or Dare. I'm sorry I didn't do that but I wanted it to be more special. So the next chapter is for all those Finnick/Annie shippers :)**

**Question of the Chapter: Who should Glimmer be paired up with? (You can make up an O.C. but remember to include that random person's name!)**

**Thanks and remember to review!**


	7. A Good Surprise

**AN: So…Glimmer and I have something to say:**

**_Me: Ahhh…don't kill me for not updating for a long time. I have not given up on this or else I would have said so a LONG time ago. Anyways, sorry! *dodges knife an angry reader has thrown*_**

**_Glimmer: Thank you TheHungerGames321 for creating Kaden Matthews! He is really tall and handsome with dark brown eyes and hair. He's going to be the sweetest boyfriend ever and then we can ride off to the sunset with our beautiful stallion!*giggles* _**

**_Me: Sure you guys will look cute together but I can't allow you two to ride off into the sunset._**

**_Glimmer: Why not? *sniff sniff*_**

**_Me: How about let's just let the readers decide. *whispers-they'll probably say no anyways*_**

**_Glimmer: Alright then! Everyone who is reading this story better review and tell tissue729 to let Kaden and me to ride off into the sunset! I'm being serious! :) _**

**_Me:…_**

**Anyhow, I love you guys so much! Your reviews totally made my day! Please continue reviewing. So here are the shout-outs to Reviewers, Followers, and/or readers who added this to their Favorites the previous chapter:**

**TheHungerGames321**

**MuSiCjUsTiNe**

**Sundragons9-Thanks for all your reviews!-**

**Vampiregoth28**

**Pamluvzu2**

**Al (Guest)-Here you go :)**

**Guest- :D **

**1. . .In-Thanks! **

**izzylime**

**Kato45**

**mrs-hutcherson4eva**

**huskylover94**

**Mossshine of the Stars-You get to see this surprise now :D**

**3mily. **

**Wildwolfwind48-Next chapter will have lots of Cato and Katniss :) Just wait a little longer!**

**Imawolfchick1**

**WithMyDarkSide-Alright, just wait a little bit more :) **

**Lendiner**

**CloveCato-Clato**

**FelisEcho9988**

**Bubble Fish**

** .5**

**I think I listed everyone so sorry if I left your name out :/ This was updated SUPER late...so sorry! **

**This Chapter is dedicated to all Finnick/Annie shippers! And for those who are wondering when Cato/Katniss will come up…that would be the next chapter. Sorry for delaying the Catoniss! The Catoniss will be built up in this chapter. This chapter may also seem terrible too…but let me know what you think.**

**Anyways…READ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wait…did you read the Author's Note? Don't miss out if you're wondering about Catoniss! :D**

**CHAPTER 7. A GOOD SUPRISE**

_Katniss's POV_

Years have passed since I've last moved. I can't believe I'm going to be married today! I was finally going to marry the one who I've loved all along. The morning became a blur and before long I said two words.

"I do."

Cato sweeps me off my feet as we share a deep and passionate kiss. Our lips mold perfectly together and I know that we were meant-to-be. The best day of my life…

I suddenly wake up and realized that I was dreaming. Why Cato though? I thought I was in love with Peeta. But Cato is handsomer, funnier, more charming, sweeter, more athletic, more…wait what? Since when was I in love with Cato? Since the time Peeta told me he was going to ask Clove to be his girlfriend and when I realized that Peeta seemed more of a brother to me…

Cato doesn't like me back though. That, I know…

**(AN: Or does he? Muahahaha *evil laughter fills the air* :P)**

_Finnick's POV_

Today was going to be an interesting day. Either it will be one of my happiest days or one of my worst days ever. I'm feeling pretty nervous right now. After Annie left Katniss' house after truth or dare yesterday, we all planned a way for me to ask Annie out…in front of the whole school. Simply said, during lunch, I'm going to ask Annie to be my girlfriend. Marissa, Glimmer, Cato, Rue, Clove, Gale, Jo, Thresh, Marvel, Peeta, and Prim are all going to help with the preparations.

Yesterday, Peeta baked a gigantic cake with sugar-coated words written on it. The cake had a beach theme since both Annie and I loved water and beaches. The cake was amazing and looked so professional. It looked extremely tempting to eat but on the other hand, it was so perfect I would be ashamed to eat such a perfect cake.

Prim successfully got out of her school because Effie helped Prim receive special permission for the day off. Effie is secretary for middle school too because both buildings are on the same campus. Effie thought all this was so adorable and instantly agreed to our plans. She apparently forgot what Rue did to her yesterday since her head is obviously stuffed with pink fluffy feathers. The rest of us all got to skip our first couple classes that are before lunch.

Instead of class, we get to decorate the stage and cafeteria (the "Commons") to prepare for what is to come next. I really hope Annie won't reject me. _What happened to Finnick the guy who was smooth with girls? _But Annie is different from other girls. _Annie won't reject you in front of the school anyways. Even if she doesn't like you that way, she is too nice to reject anyone. _I hope what you are saying is right. Right, I'm going crazy for a girl…where's the confident and awesome Finnick? Calm down, everyone knows that I'm the most awesome and hottest boy out there. No one can resist my charm and handsomeness…not even Annie Cresta.

"Finnick, are you alright?" Prim asks with concern etched into her face.

"Of course I'm not worrying about Annie rejecting me and asking her out in front of the whole school. I'm too awesome for everyone. I am Finnick Odair!" I reply…a little too quickly. Oops.

"Don't worry Finnick, Annie loves you if that's what you're worrying about!" Prim said with a cheerful smile. See? Primmy-pooh makes everything better! I already unofficially adopted Prim. Notice the word "unofficial." Unfortunately, Katniss won't let me officially adopt Prim but I guess I can understand why.

Before long, all the decorations were complete. The whole Commons looked like an entirely different room.

Sky blue streamers were draped across the ceiling evenly along with turquoise streamers along the borders.

Groups of balloons floated around the edges of the Commons moving slightly from the air-conditioning of the Commons.

Seashells line the stage along with texturized paper on the floor that makes it seem like the stage is covered with soft grains of tannish-yellow sand.

Fake palm trees line the walls with sand dollars scattered underneath them. Somehow, Marissa figured out how to make the floors of the Common look as if it were water with a cool rippled affect.

All the tables were covered with sea-foam colored tablecloths while the seats were wrapped with "wood" (AKA pieces of paper that looks like planks of wood.)

I could go on about how perfect the decorations were for my Annie. _My_ Annie. Or at least soon-to-be…I hope. Katniss also came up with the cheesy idea of singing to Annie. Why singing? Because Katniss appeared to be the best singer ever. Even all the birds stopped singing to hear her sing, literally. She never really liked to sing in public but our group of friends heard her sing. Well, more like hid inside her bush below her bedroom window. Yeah, we know we're stalkers. That was super awkward when she shot an arrow at the bush when Peeta Elephant-foot rustled the whole bush. She nailed his shoe exactly. Good thing Katniss was using a blunt arrow or... We all know Katniss' prowess with the bow and arrow but we didn't know she could shoot an arrow by only hearing a noise.

"Finnick? Earth to Finnick!" Glimmer shouts," I've been calling you ten times now!"

"Ummm...hi?" I reply quite sheepishly in fact.

"Get ready! Lunch is in a few minutes and you have to get ready with your adorable song! Annie will totally love it!" Glimmer squeals. Glimmer was usually pretty normal but when it comes to relationships and so-called "cute" couples, cover your ears! "Glimmy-squeals" are EXTREMELY loud. Don't say I haven't warned you…

I hurry back behind the stage curtains and peek through the tiny gap near the edge of the stage. Students were starting to pile in but no Annie. Finally, I spotted Annie in the back looking confused. Oh yeah, I was too stupid to realize the Annie must have noticed our whole group was missing…we all have the same class with Cinna together. Oops! I can tell Annie looks suspicious after she notices all the decorations around the room but finally sits at our group's table…alone. Students are chattering to each other and many are pointing to our empty "reserved" table that we usually sit in.

"Are you ready Finn?"I can hear Marvel say into the earpiece which is in my…ear.

"You don't say!" Johanna replied in her usual sarcastic manner. Did I just say that out loud?

"Of course you didn't! I just keep on reading your mind and you think I keep on replying in my 'usual satirical manner'," Johanna declares.

"Yeah I'm ready,"I reply back, ignoring Johanna's satirical remarks. A choruses of "good" enter my ear from the voices of all my friends.

"Curtains up Rue! Hit the music Gale!"Cato orders in his "leader" tone. Before long, the long, velvet curtains of the stage separate apart revealing my awesomeness, my microphone, and me standing upon a beach-like environment. My gaze flickers to Annie who just looks plain confused.

"Speak Finn. Don't just stand there." Thresh tells me through the earpiece. Good idea.

"Why hello ladies and gentlemen! You're probably wondering why I'm on the stage and why all these beach-themed decorations are here. If you don't mind, I just wanted to do a little 'something' for the girl I've always love," I start off with a smooth and confident tone. Most girls look very hopeful and scream in delight. The girls all love me. Who can resist Finnick Odair. But my eyes are only on Annie Cresta.

"Here's a song I made up for her," I added after a few moments. Actually, Katniss helped me with it because she's the best singer but I'm pretty good at singing too. **(AN: Actually, this song belongs to One Direction…so don't try to sue me or anything!) **The music starts up in the background and I then start to sing:

_I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can never be brave  
Cause you make my heart race_

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
So get out get out get out of my mind  
And come on come into my life  
I don't I don't don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

You've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
So get out get out get out of my mind  
And come on come into my life  
I don't I don't don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

The music stops as I continue looking at Annie.

"Can Annie Cresta advance to the stage?" Glimmer calls from the backstage. "Actually Ms. Cresta, you have no choice!" I can hear giggling coming from Prim and Rue who became "insta-friends" after

Annie swiftly runs up the stage while I get up on one knee taking out a box.

"Will you, Annie Cresta be my girlfriend?" I ask opening up the box, revealing a diamond seashell necklace. Yeah, I now, this is extremely cheesy but the girls love cheesiness! Right?

Annie smiles as she leans towards me. Our lips meet and mold perfectly against each other. I then get up on both of my legs and encircle the necklace around Annie's neck, smiling uncontrollably.

Wolf whistles and cheering can be heard from the other students as our lips meet again.

_Clove's POV_

Finnick and Annie are together now, finally. They've been in love with each other too long but neither one of them has courage to tell the other. I walk up the steps to my home, after school when I find seven extremely small orange boxes and one humongous blue box near the doorway lining up the pathway.

What are in those boxes? Should I even open them? What if they aren't even for me? Questions race through my head as I wonder what I should do. At last, curiosity overtakes me and I open up the first miniscule orange box.

Inside was a cupcake…yum…not just any old cupcake but a perfectly made one that only the most skilled of bakers can make. Iced on the top of the cupcake is "Will." Cupcakes are my weak point, they're extremely irresistible however I don't eat the cupcake right away and turn to open the next box.

"You" was iced on top of yet another delicious, perfect-looking cupcake.

"Be" was on the next cupcake that I opened up from the box.

"My" was on the next cupcake and…

"Girlfriend?" was on the second to last small, orange box.

Who even did this for me? They must know that I LOVE cupcakes. I pick up the last orange box and find a note inside, instead of a cupcake.

The note read "If you will be my girlfriend, eat the cupcakes and open the last blue box. If not, you may still eat the cupcakes, but ignore the last blue box."

I don't even know who is asking me though. Oh well, this whole "cupcake idea" was so adorable that I'll accept him anyways. I know this isn't Cato though but I don't care now. He's like an annoying big brother who is obviously in love with Katniss. I'm going to do anything to get Katniss to like him back. They're so perfect together…Catoniss is their couple name according to Glims. Cato is going to do something adorable for Katniss and I'm supposed to help him. He begged me to help…he BEGGED me. Let's just say, Cato NEVER begs for help. He must be desperate. I'll have to think of some ideas later but not before I start eating those cupcakes.

I pick up the first cupcake and bite into it. A sugary sensation fills my mouth and I immediately know that Peeta created this cupcake. If I ask Peeta, then I'll know who ordered the cupcakes from him. I dial his number on my phone and put my cellphone near my ear. Suddenly I hear a noise inside the blue box but when I walk closer, the sound dissipates. Peeta, unfortunately doesn't pick up his phone, much to my frustration.

Sighing in defeat, I gather all the cupcakes and consume them so quickly that I before I know it, the cupcakes are all gone. The cupcakes are so delicious and maybe there is a gigantic cupcake inside the large, blue box. I'll have to ask Peeta to make me some more cupcakes later on. He's so sweet, funny, and charming. He's quite handsome and I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend yet.

I walk up to the gigantic blue box and open it. Inside was no cupcake but the cupcake's creator, Peeta Mellark himself.

**AN: So how did you like it? I need some suggestions to get Cato and Katniss together. Answer the Question of the Chapter through a review!**

**Questions of the Chapter: How should Cato and Katniss get together? (What should Cato do for Katniss?) How can I make this fanfic have a more developed plot? (To me, this fanfic seems boring so what should happen to make it more exciting?)**


	8. Author's Note

**Sorry guys, I injured my hand a while ago. I was planning on updating because I was almost done with my chapter. My hand is healing though so a chapter is going to be up soon. After all, it's summer so no homework or school! I will delete this author's note when I update...and replace it with a regular chapter. Here's a sneak peek though so I won't totally make you guys upset that this wasn't a real update. As you can see, I decided to change my style of writing. Let me know if you like it or not or if I should change back into writing like I did for the other chapters before.**

(Sneak peek begins)

Katniss was having a wonderful day so far. It was, after all, her birthday. Prim's smiling face alone got her into a happy mood, not to mention her sweet present. When Katniss woke up, she was feeling quite grumpy. She was definitely not a morning person, mind you. But when her adorable sister came prancing in with a bouquet of katniss flowers intertwined with primroses, she couldn't help but smile. A note was also attached to it that read:

_To Katniss, the best sister ever! I love you very much._

_Love,_

_Prim._

It was a short and heartfelt note written in neat handwriting but knowing the love put into it by Katniss' favorite person in the world made her extremely happy, as before mentioned.

**I hope you liked it! Let me know if you have any ideas for Katniss' birthday party through a review. (And I have your longed awaited Catoniss action in the upcoming update...thanks to Just-CALL-me-KENDAL's amazing idea) Expect an update soon after my hand heals!**

**-tissue729**


End file.
